doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Who
Doctor Who is a long-running science fiction television programme produced by the BBC. It premiered on 23 November 1963 on BBC TV (later known as BBC One). The programme features the adventures of the Doctor, a time-travelling alien who explores the universe in a time machine known as the TARDIS. A succession of companions accompany him on his travels. The original run of the programme lasted twenty-six seasons until its cancellation in 1989. The television film "Doctor Who" aired in 1996, but a follow-up production failed to eventuate. The series was relaunched in 2005 and has since aired ten series on BBC One. Summary The Doctor Portrayals *William Hartnell / Richard Hurndall / David Bradley as the first Doctor (1963 - 1966; 1972 - 1973 / 1983 / 2017) Kevin Legg appeared as both the first Doctor's timestream ghost and briefly as the actual first Doctor in "The Name of the Doctor", as well as appearing as the first Doctor (with William Hartnell's face superimposed) in "The Day of the Doctor". An unidentified child actor played the first Doctor as a child in "Listen". An unidentified actor played the first Doctor in "The Witch's Familiar". *Patrick Troughton as the second Doctor (1966 - 1969; 1972 - 1973; 1983; 1985) Simon Challis appeared briefly as the second Doctor in "The Name of the Doctor". Richard Highgate portrayed the second Doctor (with Patrick Troughton's face superimposed) in "The Day of the Doctor". *Jon Pertwee as the third Doctor (1970 - 1974; 1983) Mickey Lewis portrayed the third Doctor (with Jon Pertwee's face superimposed) in "The Day of the Doctor" *Tom Baker as the fourth Doctor (1974 - 1981; 1983) Thomas Taylor appeared as the fourth Doctor's timestream ghost in "The Name of the Doctor", as well as appearing as the fourth Doctor (with Tom Baker's face superimposed) in "The Day of the Doctor". An unidentified actor played the fourth Doctor in "The Witch's Familiar". *Peter Davison as the fifth Doctor (1981 - 1984) Neil Rogers appeared as the fifth Doctor's timestream ghost in "The Name of the Doctor". Dominic Kynaston portrayed the fifth Doctor (with Peter Davison's face superimposed) in "The Day of the Doctor". *Colin Baker as the sixth Doctor (1984 - 1986) Sylvester McCoy appeared as the sixth Doctor in "Time and the Rani". Stephen Coggins appeared as both the sixth Doctor's timestream ghost and as the sixth Doctor in "The Name of the Doctor", as well as appearing as the sixth Doctor (with Colin Baker's face superimposed) in "The Day of the Doctor". *Sylvester McCoy as the seventh Doctor (1987 - 1989; 1996) Phil Brown appeared as the seventh Doctor (with Sylvester McCoy's face superimposed) in "The Day of the Doctor". *Paul McGann as the eighth Doctor (1996; 2013) Liam Hanley appeared as the eighth Doctor in "The Name of the Doctor". Scott Stevenson portrayed the eighth Doctor (with Paul McGann's face superimposed) in "The Day of the Doctor". *John Hurt as the War Doctor (2013) *Christopher Eccleston as the ninth Doctor (2005) Simon Ward appeared as the ninth Doctor's timestream ghost in "The Name of the Doctor", as well as appearing as the ninth Doctor (with Christopher Eccleston's face superimposed) in "The Day of the Doctor". *David Tennant as the tenth Doctor (2005 - 2010; 2013) *Matt Smith as the eleventh Doctor (2010 - 2013; 2014) *Peter Capaldi as the twelfth Doctor (2013 - 2017) *Jodie Whittaker as the thirteenth Doctor (2017 - present) Companions Background Footnotes Category:Television series set in the Doctor Who universe